Thomas and the Statue
Thomas and the Statue is the fifteenth (twenty-fourth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot A statue has been ordered to celebrate the Fat Controller's Railway and Thomas is sent to collect it from the Docks. At the Docks, Thomas is very eager to see the statue thinking that it might be of him as the statue's shape, outlined by the tarpaulin, is similar to his own. Cranky scoffs at Thomas for being vain. That night, Thomas cannot wait to tell his friends, but they are all fast asleep. So he wakes up Percy, who tells Thomas that having a statue of himself is nice. The next morning, all of the engines are sent to have a washdown whilst Thomas collects other things for the statue ceremony. Thomas tells Edward, Emily, and Percy about his statue, which makes them all very cross. After his jobs, Thomas heads back to Tidmouth, determined to put things right with his friends. However, the Fat Controller is worried; the snow has blocked the tracks to Abbey where the statue ceremony is to take place. Thomas kindly offers to get the tracks clear of the snow, despite his dislike of his snowplough. Thomas sets to work and soon all of the tracks to Abbey are clear for the engines. However, they are still cross with Thomas. Suddenly, the snow starts to melt off of the statue and to everyone's surprise, it is not a statue of just Thomas; it is a statue of the entire Steam Team with the Fat Controller. Even Thomas is relieved when he sees the true identity of the statue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Abbey * Maithwaite * The Steam Team Statue * Peel (mentioned) * Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * The slab Thomas collects points out at one end. * The Fat Controller announces that the statue is to be unveiled at Peel, but when the engines arrive to see the statue, they are at Abbey. * The narrator states that Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, but it was actually the Brendam Warehouse. Also, Michael Brandon forgets to say the "S" in the station's name. * In the US DVD, Engine Friends, the beginning uses footage from the start of Thomas and the New Engine. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Statue In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheStatuetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheStatueDVDtitlecard.png|DVD Title card File:ThomasandtheStatueUSTitleCardError.png|Title card with footage from Thomas and the New Engine File:ThomasandtheStatueLatinAmericanSpanishtitlecard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheStatueKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheStatueGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheStatueCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:ThomasandtheStatue1.png File:ThomasandtheStatue2.png File:ThomasandtheStatue3.png File:ThomasandtheStatue4.png File:ThomasandtheStatue5.png File:ThomasandtheStatue6.png File:ThomasandtheStatue7.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue9.png File:ThomasandtheStatue10.png File:ThomasandtheStatue11.png|Cranky loads the statue onto the flatbed File:ThomasandtheStatue12.png File:ThomasandtheStatue13.png File:ThomasandtheStatue14.png File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png|Cranky File:ThomasandtheStatue16.png File:ThomasandtheStatue17.png File:ThomasandtheStatue18.png File:ThomasandtheStatue19.png File:ThomasandtheStatue20.png File:ThomasandtheStatue21.png File:ThomasandtheStatue22.png|Emily, Gordon, Percy, Thomas, Henry, and James File:ThomasandtheStatue23.png|James, Henry, Thomas, and Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue24.png File:ThomasandtheStatue25.png File:ThomasandtheStatue26.png File:ThomasandtheStatue27.png File:ThomasandtheStatue28.png File:ThomasandtheStatue29.png File:ThomasandtheStatue30.png File:ThomasandtheStatue31.png File:ThomasandtheStatue32.png File:ThomasandtheStatue33.png File:ThomasandtheStatue34.png File:ThomasandtheStatue35.png File:ThomasandtheStatue36.png File:ThomasandtheStatue37.png File:ThomasandtheStatue38.png File:ThomasandtheStatue39.png File:ThomasandtheStatue40.png File:ThomasandtheStatue41.png File:ThomasandtheStatue42.png File:ThomasandtheStatue43.png File:ThomasandtheStatue44.png File:ThomasandtheStatue45.png File:ThomasandtheStatue46.png File:ThomasandtheStatue47.png File:ThomasandtheStatue48.png File:ThomasandtheStatue49.png File:ThomasandtheStatue50.png File:ThomasandtheStatue51.png File:ThomasandtheStatue52.png File:ThomasandtheStatue53.png File:ThomasandtheStatue54.png File:ThomasandtheStatue55.png File:ThomasandtheStatue56.png File:ThomasandtheStatue57.png File:ThomasandtheStatue58.png File:ThomasandtheStatue59.png File:ThomasandtheStatue60.png File:ThomasandtheStatue61.png File:ThomasandtheStatue62.png File:ThomasandtheStatue63.png File:ThomasandtheStatue64.png File:ThomasandtheStatue65.png File:ThomasandtheStatue66.png File:ThomasandtheStatue67.png File:ThomasandtheStatue68.png File:ThomasandtheStatue69.png File:ThomasandtheStatue70.png File:ThomasandtheStatue71.png File:ThomasandtheStatue72.png File:ThomasandtheStatue73.png File:ThomasandtheStatue74.png File:ThomasandtheStatue75.png File:ThomasandtheStatue76.png File:ThomasandtheStatue77.png File:ThomasandtheStatue78.png File:ThomasandtheStatue79.png File:ThomasandtheStatue80.png File:ThomasandtheStatue81.png File:ThomasandtheStatue82.png|Extended scene File:ThomasandtheStatue83.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStatue84.png File:ThomasandtheStatue85.png File:ThomasandtheStatue86.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStatue87.png File:ThomasandtheStatue88.png File:ThomasandtheStatue73.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStatue74.jpg File:Statue.jpg|A picture from the episode on a calendar File:ThomasandtheStatue1.jpg File:ThomasandtheStatue2.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Thomas and the Statue-British Narration File:Thomas and the Statue-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes